In the field of charging electronic devices, it is often difficult to see the charging port receptacle into which the connecting tip is inserted, especially in low light applications.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a light that shines on the charging port receptacle while the connecting tip is being inserted into the charging port receptacle in low light applications.